


Leather

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that leather Alec wears gets Magnus hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Living with Magnus, Alec quickly learned, was an experience like no other.

****

Being a shadowhunter meant living the unpredictable. Even routine hunts and patrols often resulted in surprises, whether it be because an onslaught of demons were lurking where they weren’t expecting, or because the night turned out to be completely uneventful, ending with Jace complaining loudly about the lack of fun and Isabelle twisting her lips into a pout for the same reason. Generally, Alec was just glad that none of them were dead or seriously maimed. Unpredictable was something he was used to, something he could handle.

****

Unless that unpredictable happened to come in the flavor of Magnus Bane. Then he was royally screwed.

****

Sometimes he could step through the door of that cozy loft apartment and have time to take in the new interior. (Magnus was notorious for redecorating. It was a miracle if the apartment stayed the same for two weeks. Often times, he changed it within a day or two. Alec could leave in the morning and close the door on a muted color scheme of white, gray, and blue, with black accents and glass furniture, and open it later that evening and walk in on an elaborate get up of bright colors and what appeared to be mismatched furniture. It was around then that Alec found himself suffering from culture shock.) Other times, he could barely get the door unlocked before it was flung open and he was seized, not very gently, by the front of his jacket and dragged inside.

****

It seemed tonight was going to be one of those nights.

****

The night had been long and hard. A routine hunt with Jace and Isabelle turned into a horde of demons found in an abandoned apartment building in what Isabelle so classily called “the ghetto.” Naturally, Jace charged in head first, as reckless as ever, with Isabelle hot on his heels, leaving Alec to, as always, watch their backs and try to tackle the situation as strategically as possible. It wasn’t until after Jace nearly lost his right arm twice did they finally dispatch the last of the demons. Those two, too wound up to just go home after that, opted to have a very late dinner at Taki’s. All Alec wanted to do was have a glass of wine with his boyfriend and go to bed.

****

Instead, he opened the door to the loft, had about a second to take in the decorations (It honestly looked like a hive of bees made their home there. All the walls were yellow, and if the scattered furniture wasn’t black, then it was glass, and it altogether looked very angry and blinding.), then was grabbed by his weapons belt and pulled farther into the bumblebee apartment.

****

“ _Magnus_ -” Unfortunately, that was all he managed to get out, because then a set of grinning lips were on his, effectively shutting him up. Magnus tasted of sunshine and mango tea and something else that was unique to the warlock, of some weird mix of wisdom and burned sugar, maybe. That didn’t make much sense when he thought about it, but rarely anything did lately. His hands went up, curling around the back of the warlock’s neck, fingers tangling into the hair at his nape. Magnus’s hands were on his waist, then down to his belt again, tugging impatiently at the straps and buckles.

****

“You could have at least waited for my to get my gear off,” Alec said when Magnus’s kisses veered off, venturing across the arc of his cheekbone and the curve of his jaw.

****

“I can’t help myself.” Magnus’s breath was warm against his winter-chilled skin, and it sent shivers down his spine. “Seeing you in that leather gets me all hot and bothered.”

****

_I’ve noticed_ , he wanted to say, but then Magnus was kissing him properly again, distracting him from his words and his thoughts. The belt around his waist, strapped with seraph blades and daggers and throwing stars, fell off his hips and hit the ground with a startling clatter. Alec had been too focused on Magnus’s lips to notice that he’d made quick work of getting the belt off. Tanned hands snaked around him and began pulling at laces and buckles, loosening and removing the hard armor from Alec’s body expertly, like he’d done it a million times before. Because, well, he had, hadn’t he?

****

Suddenly, he didn’t want a glass of wine and a good nights sleep at all.

****

Magnus backed him up, hands moving back to the front of Alec’s pants now that he had the gear out of the way, until Alec felt his back hit the wall beside the door. With trembling hands (Would they ever steady when they were like this, pressed against each other inch for inch? He really doubted it.) Alec took the hem of Magnus’s shirt and tugged it up. They parted just long enough for Magnus to get it off and out of the way, and then they were meeting again, all lips and tongue and hands, like magnets set inches apart on a tabletop. Even with how close they were together, Alec managed to worm his hands between them. He tugged at Magnus’s piano key belt until he got it unhooked. It was swiftly discarded to the floor, falling in a heap among the scattered Shadowhunter gear.

****

They started in the general direction of the bedroom, stumbling over Alec’s boots as he kicked them off, discarding jeans and sweaters as they went, leaving a trail of their fever and haste behind them. Their lips and hands kept moving, kisses spreading across throats and touches dancing up bare spines. Alec could feel an ache inside of him, a need to have Magnus, _all_ of Magnus; his body and soul, to have him rocking against him, to taste those electric kisses on his tongue, to see the sparks of pure blue magic shoot from his fingertips as he began to lose his self-control.

****

Alec backed up toward the bedroom, intent on making just that happen, but Magnus stopped him, pulling at his waist and drawing him nearer. “No,” the warlock murmured. “Here.”

****

“Here?” Alec looked down at the wooden floor, covered only by a thick black rug. He could distinctly remember the last time they had done this between the couch and the coffee table instead of on Magnus’s large four poster bed. Alec had wound up with rug burns across his back, ones that had Jace in hysterics for weeks. To say the least, he was not eager to deal with it again.

****

“It’s hemp,” Magnus said against his throat, as if that explained everything Alec needed to know. After a second he added, “It’s soft, you’ll be fine.”

****

Then he was being pulled onto the floor, carefully avoiding hitting the glass coffee table. The hemp rug was soft against his back, and it helped lessen the feeling of the worn wood pressing into his shoulder blades. Magnus knelt over him, looking tall and lean and beautiful, then leaned down and locked their mouths in another bright kiss. Lips trailed down his jaw, across his neck, and to his collarbone. He felt the last of his clothing leave him, heard it tossed away dimly beneath the blood singing in his ears. The kisses continued down, edging over his chest and dipping down to his stomach. They curved over his hipbone before disappearing briefly, then reappearing as jolts of white hot pleasure on the insides of his thighs.

****

Under normal circumstances, they’d be in the bedroom, laid out on the bed, and Alec would be reaching behind him and gripping at the headboard. Now, though, he was scrambling behind him for something to hold onto, for something to grip, and eventually settled on the leg of the couch. He just wanted to be touched, and Magnus was making it so damn frustrating. He arched his hips up desperately, and Magnus automatically pulled away. Alec hardly bothered to stop the impatient noise that sounded at the back of his throat. A low chuckle sounded from the warlock. Alec briefly considered kicking him in the head.

****

“I swear by the Angel,” he said, biting back a groan, “if you tell me patience is a virtue, I’ll plant my foot down your throat.”

****

That pulled a laugh from Magnus. “It’s better when you wait. You know that.”

****

Without warning or preamble, those kisses were back at his thighs, and Alec was gasping, his hands tightening around the leg of the couch. It felt like a lifetime, like _four_ lifetimes, but then those incredible lips were at his cock and he stopped trying to keep silent, letting a moan wring from his throat, raw and broken. Slicked fingers pressed inside of him. Everything was hot and blanketed in a pleasure that made his toes curl and his back arch. The hemp rug rucked up beneath them, exposing some of the cold floor to his back, but Alec couldn’t bring himself to care.

****

All too soon, Magnus was pulling away, all of the touches disappearing. A noise of protest sounded from Alec, but he knew what was coming next was better. Magnus leaned over him again, locking their lips in another kiss. This one held less fever, was less desperate and insistent. It spoke of adoration and passion, a gentle symphony of lips and tongue.

****

“I love you,” Magnus murmured against his lips.

****

Alec swore he felt his heart skip a beat, felt his stomach flutter with those little imaginary butterflies. “I love you,” he breathed back, word for word, not willing to taint the meaning with any extra syllables.

****

Magnus’s hands found his. Their fingers intertwined, the rough calluses on Alec’s hands brushing against the impossibly smooth skin of the warlock’s palms. Their hands fit together perfectly, like the spaces between their fingers were made for each other. Alec was seriously beginning to believe that they were. Another kiss, and then Magnus was pressing inside of him. Wound together like that, with his legs wrapped loosely around Magnus’s waist and their hands held tightly together against the floor, Alec never felt more connected with somebody in his life. It was like he could feel Magnus’s entire being, his body, soul, and heart. Their heartbeats mingled together, fluttering together until they finally matched, overlapping into one synchronized drum.

****

They rocked together, rolling and arching hips, building up an incredible, mind-blowing friction that left Alec gasping. He could feel the power of Magnus’s magic rushing through his veins where their skin touched, presenting itself in the form of bright blue sparks dancing from his fingertips. They weren’t hot like one might expect, but pleasantly warm like the sunlight warming his skin through the window in the spring. It only added to the intensity, added to the pleasure building rapidly inside him. Alec found himself counting his lucky stars that he had that stamina rune, otherwise he would’ve been wiped out ages ago.

****

Magnus squeezed his hands and literal sparks flew around them like fireworks. The pleasure grew, welled up inside him, like stepping up to the edge of a cliff and peering down at the seemingly endless drop. A soft moan left Magnus’s lips, and he promptly pressed his face against Alec’s marked shoulder. It was unusual for the warlock to make noise. His satisfaction proved itself in actions rather than words, and he generally preferred to keep quiet so he could listen at the sounds Alec made. It was enough to push Alec over the edge. He was free falling. The bliss exploded through him, spreading out to the the tips of his fingers and the very ends of his toes. His body shook, his back arched, and his heels dug into Magnus’s lower back. He wasn’t sure if he was seeing stars or more magic sparks.

****

They trembled together, letting the pleasure and heat wash over them, one wave after another. Alec’s groans grew in volume before weakening into shaky breaths, and Magnus spoke against his neck, saying things that he couldn’t quite make out, but the words felt nice on his skin, anyway. Then like someone pulled the string for his parachute, Alec slowly reached the ground again. Everything he’d been effortlessly blocking out until now slowly began to prick at his senses; the cold floor on his back, the blinding yellow of the walls, the sound of rain that wasn’t falling when he walked into the building tapping against the windows.

****

A feather-light kiss pressed against his jaw. Magnus rolled off of him but stayed near, the fingers of one of their hands still twined loosely together. Alec felt sticky and sweaty, but couldn’t bring himself to exert any more energy than it took to scoot closer to Magnus and curl into his side.

 

“Maybe I should start taking my gear off before I come inside,” he said, voice sounding pleasantly subdued.

****

Magnus, looking younger than ever with sex-tousled hair and black makeup smudged at his eyes, let out a breathy chuckle. “You wouldn’t. You like this too much.” He reached up and snagged the black and yellow striped throw off the couch, draping it over them.

****

Alec didn’t care to admit it, but Magnus was right. He huffed quietly and rested his cheek against the warlock’s chest. His heart, Alec noticed, was still beating a tad bit too fast, but his breathing was slow and steady. Alec let his eyes fall shut, sleepiness casting over him. “Could we at least make it to the bedroom next time? Your wood floors are hell on my back.”

****

If Magnus responded, Alec didn’t catch it. He was already being pulled into a black unconsciousness, with his boyfriend’s breathing and heartbeat playing like his own personal lullaby.


End file.
